


Cosmic Love

by resident_vamp



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resident_vamp/pseuds/resident_vamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wakes up in the middle of the night screaming; her head is burning and her eyes are on fire and she is sure she is done for and dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 002 at [then_theres_us](http://then-theres-us.livejournal.com/) on LJ. The story is based on [this picture prompt.](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/omfgcate/59773752/3323/3323_900.jpg)

She wakes up in the middle of the night screaming; her head is burning and her eyes are on fire and she is sure she is done for and dying.

She had been dreaming, about a boy in a bow tie, and then her world exploded, leaving him suspended there in the dark, in her dreams. 

Only after she has been calmed down by her human Doctor did she realize what had happened; the real Doctor, he’d changed his face. Died and gone away and come back again. She wouldn’t know him anymore, not even if she passed him on the street, even though there was no chance in hell of ever seeing him again. 

Later she thinks that it is strange that she knew when the real Doctor had regenerated and the human Doctor had no idea.

She didn’t tell him.

She blamed the dream on too much red wine and too much stress from work; just a normal, run-of-the-mill nightmare. He was worried, as he would be, but she assured him she was fine and just go back to sleep. 

She was selfish, but she wanted to keep this to herself. 

~~

She began to see glimpses of him in her dreams, this new Doctor. He wore tweed and a bow tie and was ever so young. Sometimes she saw a girl there, with fire for hair and she was glad he wasn’t alone. 

She didn’t know why she could see him, but she was glad that she could. She slept more and more, trying to catch just another glimpse of him. She became greedy.

There was a period where he disappeared from her dreams all together. She grew worried and anxious; and then he was back like nothing had ever happened and she got the vague impression he was wearing a top hat and tails. 

~~

She grew older, and the dreams never faded. She saw him and whoever he was traveling with; she saw their adventures, their heartaches, their fears, their sadness… _everything._

She never told anyone; not her mother, not Pete, and certainly not _him._

It would have hurt him in a way she didn’t want to hurt him in. He was supposed to be good enough for her, she was supposed to be happy; after all, she had ended up with what she wanted, and yet…

She missed everything about her life before. And it was wrong of her and selfish and horrible, but that was how she felt. She wanted to travel again; visit new planets, see new people, discover _everything._

She needed the cosmos; and _him._ The _him_ with two hearts.


End file.
